Revealer
by Lupafel
Summary: After being embarrassed by a false rumor spread by Chloe, Marinette gets akumatized into Revealer, a super villain capable of discovering the truth about anyone. Rated T for dark themes in later chapters


**A/N Hey guys, Lupafel here!**

 **I already published this story on Wattpad, but figured I would also post it here.**

 **I'm not the kind who likes to put author notes in the beginning of the story, so this is probably the last time you will see me do this. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

Marinette was no stranger to negative attention. She dealt with Chloé on a daily basis, and every so often Akumatized villains. What she was not used to was everyone ceasing their conversations when she entered the room. Marinette smiled, waved, and went to her seat.

"What's up with them?" Marinette asked Alya.  
"Well, um... there was something... I know you would never do it... but..."  
"What?"  
"It would probably be better if you saw for yourself," Alya handed Marinette her phone.  
Reading the message, Marinette's eyes widened, and she began to cry. Never would she have expected this to happen. The message in question was a text, sent to everyone in the school. In the message was a photo, supposedly of Marinette's journal. In it was a very explicit piece of fiction about various boys in the class. Not wanting to be seen by her classmates, she ran to the door. As she passed Chloé , she felt something being attatched to her jacket.  
"Take this. It's a pathetic piece of trash, just like you!" Chloé snickered and Marinette ran out the door, and down the hall.

"What is wrong with you?" Alya exclaimed, directed at Chloé .  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Chloé snidely remarked.  
"You sure do you lying b-"  
Alya was cut off by the teacher's arrival.  
"I see Marinette's late again..." the teacher remarked.

...

Marinette had ran to the locker room, and sat on the floor to cry. She was concealed by the lockers, so no one would know she was here just by walking by the door. Reaching to the hem of her jacket she removed whatever Chloé had clipped to it.  
 _Chloé..._ Marinette grimaced. This had to be Chloé's doing. No one else in the class would have access to everyone's number. No one else had a motive either. Marinette finally looked at the item Chloé had clipped to her jacket. It was a small hair clip with a butterfly on it. Had it been given under different circumstances, she would have loved to receive it. However, Chloé had not given it to be nice; she knew what she was doing, giving Marinette something she would otherwise enjoy and ruining it for her. _Like my chances with Adrien..._  
"Marinette, you can't let her get to you," Tiki said, coming out of Marinette's purse.  
"Tiki, I just want to be alone right now."  
"As your kwami, it is my job to help-"  
Tiki suddenly disappeared as Marinette removed her earrings and threw them across the room. Immedietly regretting her rash descision, she got up to retrieve them, but was distracted by a shadow that passed by the window.

...

After class Chloé was getting a lot of attention, but not the kind she wanted.  
"What did Marinette ever do to you?" Mylène nervously asked.  
"That was not cool," Alix remarked.  
"Come on, can't you guys like, take a joke?"  
"A joke? Is that what you think this is?" Adrien confronted Chloé. "What if she thinks we believe you?"  
"Well it's her fault for being so pathetic."  
It took both Nino and Adrien to stop Alya from attacking Chloé.

Back in the locker room, Marinette ignored the shadow. As upset as she was with Chloé, she needed to keep her earrings with her at all times. Before she could reach it, her vision changed, and all desire to do anything but listen vanished.

...

 _45 Minutes Earlier_  
Hawkmoth felt a familiar feeling. Someone, someone was angry, and he knew how to benefit from other's anger. He transformed into his villain form to figure out what he needed to do for his next victim.  
"Ah, children can be so cruel. When coupled with lies, many feelings can be hurt. Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her."

Marinette saw the shadow, and looked in horror as it entered the hair clip. That was the last time she could remember anything beyond that.

 _"Revealer, I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to learn the truth about anyone, and use it against them. In return I want something from you."_

Marinette was unable to do anything but accept his offer. "Whatever you want," she said.

 _"Retrieve me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculuses, and you can get your revenge against that girl who used lies against you."_

"Keeping secrets is one thing, but those who lie need to learn their lesson."

She became Revealer, a villain of the same height, build, skin and eye color as Marinette, but that's where the similarities ended. She wore a dress, with the left sleeve being lavender and the right white. These colors were on their respective sides, with the white color crossing over the purple. These colors ended directly below her chest, where a ribbon of the same shade of lavender was wrapped around her body. The bottom half of the dress was black, with a pink lace-like design about a quarter of the way up the dress. These colors perfectly matched the butterfly hair clip now pinned in her hair, which was mostly in a ponytail. It held the shortest part of her hair in place to prevent it from getting in her face.

"Chloé Bourgeios, prepare for _everyone_ to learn your worst secret."

 **Note: Holy fluff that dress sounds hideous. Any suggestions for a better costume are appreciated. I will never be describing the costume again. This was too much work for my fashion-hating brain...**  
 **Also, after looking at it so many times, Chloé no longer looks like a word.**

 **Anyway, this story will be slightly behind the one on Wattpad. I assure you I am the author of this work, and if you have any doubts you can message the author of this story on Wattpad, and I will tell you that this was published by me.**

 **Yes this is a re-upload. My friend had offered me to use her account so I could publish immediately, but I looked through her review history and saw a few titles that I would rather not have associated with my account.**


End file.
